Brynhildr Declassified: Operation Rainbow Bridge
by paomayo
Summary: Five years after the events of Modern Warfare 3, Captain John Price was contacted by his former mentor MacMillan about an unknown organization that holds a long grudge against Ryouta, Neko and their friends for stopping their plans of destruction. With them returning from the shadows, Price and his fellow ally Nikolai will help end this renewed threat.


_All trademarks, properties and copyrights associated with the manufacturers, models, trade names, entertainment and brands depicted in this fanfic are the property of their respective owners._

 **TASK FORCE 141**

 **JOHN PRICE**

"Good morning, Price. Hope that I haven't been...too much on you after five years of silence without Makarov in the picture." John Price's former mentor, Major General MacMillan, greeted.

"Not at all, Mac." Price calmly responded. "Five years is just long enough for some cigar and R and R while the world rebuilds from that goddamn war Shepherd piled on both of us."

"Still remembering him, eh?"

"Just to serve as a reminder."

The screen then showed a map of Hamburg, Germany where the first piece of intelligence comes in.

"Okay now, we have some info from the SAS on behalf of the BfV. Turns out they have recovered an unknown piece of technology at Hamburg three weeks back and an unknown source shared them some confirmation."

"Any idea on what it is?"

"They said that it belongs to an organization known as Vingulf..."witch castle.""

"Hmmmm...that sure is a fitting name if they are concocting something more dangerous than those chemical weapons weapons unleashed in Europe back in the day."

"Trust me, it sure looks different compared to what we are facing now. Remember the news about an unknown light from Japan that lit up the night sky for a while four years before World War III? And those weird brief distortions as well?"

"You mean them? Oh, yes I do."

"We'll patch you some more details as we go along. In the meantime, get prepared while smoking another cigar."

"I'll see them myself when I go back."

A loud boom from the sudden opening of the door alerted the two as an officer arrived with news.

"MacMillan sir, intelligence has intercepted unknown transmission within Hawai'i!"

"Something fishy going on?" MacMillan asked.

"It says, "Execute order 48 hours from now. Subject "Murakami" heading for Mauna Kea Observatory. Be wary of escaped witches.""

"An assassination attempt, eh? Maybe a kidnapping one. Whatever it is, looks like shit is about to hit the fan." Price spoke quite seriously.

"Likely. Let's get started."

 **(NASA Infrared Telescope Facility, Mauna Kea, Hawai'i, USA - May 18, 2022, 0102 hrs.)**

In the obersvatory, a Japanese man by the name of Ryouta Murakami was stargazing the night sky peacefully. With his dream of being a researcher a reality, he hopes to look at the night sky for alien life.

"There it is." His words were calm as the stars in the giant telescope were revealed to him. "Going to enhance zoom."

As he began zooming on the sky, a fellow researcher arrived with news for Ryouta.

"Murakami, got news from NASA!" He excitedly told.

"Mason, is it from the engineers on the James Fletcher?"

"They are moving with the launch schedule as planned."

"Whew! I thought it would be screwed up." Ryouta sighed in relief.

"And they have also fixed both the software and the mirrors. We should have a smooth run from that point forward."

"Great. I better tell the girls that we have a sign of relief." He then began to go to the public payphone to call them. "They are pretty much excited about it."

"Just hurry back, okay?" Mason reminded. "We still have some work to do."

"I will."

When he reached the public payphone, he began to dial the number of his house where his friends are staying for their vacation.

 **(Murakami Residence, Hilo - 0106 hrs.)**

Inside the small, single-story house, Ryouta's friends, both magic-users, were sleeping in their sleeping bags in the living living room. As the telephone begins to ring, Neko Kuroha or Kuroneko as she was once called heard it since she is closest to it and began to wake up to answer.

"Mnnnnnggg...coming..." Feeling sleepy, she began answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Kuroneko, sorry to contact you at a time like this." Ryouta apologized.

"That's okay. Anyway, what have you got?"

"The issues with the James Fletcher space telescope is fixed and it will be launch as scheduled." A smile was later shown by the girl's face. "Trust me, you will be awed when it will be launched."

"Thank you. And by the way, remember your promise to take us to the observatory during your free time tomorrow, okay?"

"Don't worry. I'll take you there. Good night."

"You too." The phone was hung up as the call ended. As well, a fellow magic-user named Kazumi Schlierenzauer woke up moments after hearing the ring.

"What's with the talk on the phone?"

"Ryouta just told me that the telescope is all fixed up for December." Neko replied.

"Oh good, that's a relief."

 **(0147 hrs.)**

In a lone blue Chevrolet van, Price's fellow ally Nikolai was busy alone monitoring the perimeter of the observatory waiting for the suspected group.

"Still have no suspicious activity so far in the perimeter." Nikolai reported. "Price, how are things on your end?"

"Negative on suspicious activity so far." Price followed. "Guess they are delayed due to the atmosopheric climate, if they ever been to a tall mountain before."

"Fair point."

"Check the information center's CCTVs. Let's see if they are there."

"Da, I'm on it."

As Nikolai began hacking the CCTVs of the information center, he took a small sip of coffee to keep him awake for the duration of the mission.

"Where are you, witch castle?" He murmured.

When he hacked into the center, their suspicions are confirmed as three identical black vans were spotted in the parking lot of the center.

"Price, three black vans in the information center."

"Get a closer look."

As Nikolai began examining the footage, he can see men in military gear with their suppressed rifles on hand. In another footage, he can see two more talking to a security guard before leaving.

"Not shooting, eh?" He then began to contact Price. "Price, ya hear me?"

"Loud and clear. SitRep."

"It appears they are smooth-talking their way through security. Nice act from them...oh, wait. Intercepting comms now."

"Sneaky. Get the 'Murokami' guy out of here."

"I'm on it, my friend." Nikolai then got hold of his silenced AK-74u before leaving the confines of the van to find Ryouta.

Inside the observatory, Ryouta was busy with his work when Mason came.

"Ryouta, some guys from the government want to see you outside." He informed.

"Weird. Why would they be visiting here in a time like this? This is even transparent to the public and nothing suspicious could warrant a visit like this. Unless..."

Realizing what he may be facing, he began to head for the payphone one more time to warn the girls of what he is facing.

"Where are you going?"

"Find some place to hide! They are coming after me!"

"Who?"

"Just hide!"

Mason was speechless as Ryouta sprinted towards the phone. When he did reached it, he began putting his coins in to call. As soon as the other end was open, he can hear Neko's voice.

"Ryouta, what are you doing?"

"Head to the observatory now! I'm being hunted!"

"You mean Vingulf?" Neko was desparate.

"Yeah. 'Fraid so."

"Alright. We're on our way."

Outside, the three black vans approached the perimeter of the observatory Ryouta was in. Unbeknownst to both Ryouta and Vingulf, Price and Nikolai were watching the scene waiting for the right time to strike back.

"Three vans on sight, 12 o'clock." Price observed while aiming his Barrett .50cal sniper rifle at one of the drivers at the front. With the pull of the trigger, he shot the driver dead forcing his van to careen off the road and forcing the other two vans to stop.

"They're spooked. Gonna buy you some time, maybe five mikes."

"Copy, Price. Moving in." Nikolai asnwered.

The infiltration team find themselves caught in an ambush as they try to find the source of the attacks.

"Do you see where that comes from?" One of them asked.

"Negative, can't see through this darkness." Another answered.

"Get those damn night vision goggles ready! Someone must have found out about it."

With their night vision goggles on, they began to search for Price, who is moving to another position to stay undetected.

As Nikolai rushes to the inside of the observatory, Ryouta was getting most of his stuff before rushing off to the back entrance. Outside, Price was busy making quick work on three more soldiers before one with night vision goggles saw his movements.

"Over there!" He pointed at the direction of Price and the surviving teammembers opened fire on him.

"Shit!" Price uttered while finding cover. He then began to arm his Vector submachine gun.

Nikolai then spotted a young Japanese man with an olive hair color running away from something.

"Hey, wait!" Nikolai tried to persuade him to stop but the man kept on running. "Just stop!"

A chase ensued but the man was slowly pulling away, only to find out that the entrace was locked. Nikolai then found him.

"Listen to me, we are not here to hurt you." He assured him. "What is your name?"

"Murakami...Ryouta Murakami." He said his name with fear.

"Don't worry. We'll get you somewhere safe."

"Then...what are you?"

"Listen queitly and don't tell this." He warned before moving his lips near Ryouta's ear to whisper the information." We are Task Force 141."

"Whoa." Ryouta was surprised before Nikolai begins contacting Price that he was confirmed safe.

"Nikolai to Price, we have Murakami safe. On our way to bring him to the rendezvous point."

"Get going Nikolai, Vingulf just found me!" Price shouted while under fire before the transmission ended.

"Let's go, Ryouta!" Nikolai shouted.

Price was busy drawing attention away from Ryouta as he began to throw a flashbang on them. As soon as it was thrown, he began to avert his eyes away and it detonated near the Vingulf soldiers. Price then quickly began to cook a fragmentation grenade and throw it towards them. The grenade detonated, killing seven of the soldiers.

"He's buying Murakami time to escape! Get going!" One soldier figured out and three began running for the observatory.

Price noticed it and began to warn the two of their pursuers.

"Nikolai, Nikolai! Three hostiles are looking for you two now!"

"Da, we are moving fast now!" Nikolai responded in hesitation. "Murakami, get going!"

"I'm goin!'" Ryouta responded.

 **(0217 hrs.)**

On the road to the observatories, magic-user Hatsuna Wakabayashi was driving calmly as the traffic was extremely light due to the time they are driving.

"How's the hack there going, Kazumi?" She asked Kazumi who is trying to hack into tue security system.

"Still working on it!" She replied.

"If we can just close enough, we could be able to see what's going on."

"It's not easy. It would take time to get in even with my magic." It wasn't long before she managed to enter the security system. "I'm in."

With the computers hacked, she began to scan the area using the available CCTVs to see what is happening.

"What can you see, Kazumi?" Another fellow magic-user Kana Tachibana asked.

"I can see...I can see a gunfight going on."

"Gunfight!?" The other girls reacted.

"Hatsuna, drive faster!" Neko shouted her plea.

"On it! Fasten your seatbelts."

The car began to speed up in hopes of reaching Ryouta in time.

As Nikolai and Ryouta continued running, the former has some thoughts on Price.

"We have to go back." He uttered.

"Go back?" Ryouta wondered. "Why would you do that? I thought that..."

"I know...but I'm not leaving a friend behind."

Ryouta was having a hard time with the decision but decided to go along with anyway.

"Fine. Let's go back."

The two began their return to reinforce Price. Vingulf forces were slowly being dwindled as the veteran special forces operative continued shooting while closing in on the observatory. After hearing the magazine being spent, he got hold on his last remaining one.

"Come on Nikolai, I hope you can bring Murakami safe." He hoped.

Just then, a Semtex charge was thrown at Vingulf soldiers from behind. The resulting explosion killed most of the soldiers with the rest being finished off by gunfire.

"Huh?"

It was apparently Nikolai's doing as he and Ryouta regrouped with Price.

"Thought I told you to bloody get going." Price scolded.

"I know, but I believe that you needed assistance." Nikolai calmly responded.

Price nodded in agreement.

"Oh well, thanks anyway. Now, to finish off the rest."

"There are still bad guys here?" Ryouta asked. "Oh wait...Mason!"

"Let's go."

The three then made their way to the observatory in order to finish off the remaining Vingulf finding them. An opened door to the building greeted them.

"Keep your eyes peeled for any movement." Nikolai reminded.

"Copy." Price answered.

They quietly moved on to avoid attracting attention. Suddenly, a Vingulf soldier appeared searching for Ryouta. Nikolai shot him dead without much noise.

"Nice work." Price commented.

They continued walking on and when they reached the room where the telescope is, Mason is seem being held hostage by the two soldiers.

"Keep quiet." Price told.

"Where is Murakami?" The soldier threateningly. "Where IS HE?!"

"He left...probably to escape from you bastards." Mason responded.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Fine, then I'll have to finish you myself and see how he likes it." He began to get his pistol to kill him but a gunshot killed his fellow soldier in the head, stopping him.

"Huh?!" He reacted.

"Aaaaagggghhh..." Price shouted as he began to start a fistfight. Punch and throws were exchanged until the last Vingulf soldier got hold of his knife but Price grabbed the handle in time.

He then pointed it at his chest, stabbing it a moment after to finally remove the last Vingulf soldier.

"Whew!" Price sighed. "Guess this is done."

Mason was relieved that he is okay.

"Mason..." Ryouta tried to say his sighs.

"Don't worry, Ryouta. I'll be fine." His colleague smiled calmly.

"At least that those guys are done. If it wasn't for those two soldiers, we are surely dead meat."

Mason then took a sight on Price and Nikolai.

"Thank you for saving us." He said.

"No problem. It's what we do." Price responded.

 **(0301 hrs.)**

They went outside the observatory where personnel from other observatories went to the sight of the gunfight minutes after. The dead bodies of Vingulf forces and the wrecks of the three vans shocked them to the core.

"Guess it would take a while before peace comes back." Nikolai commented.

"Speaking of which Mr. Murakami, why would Vingulf be targeting you?" Price asked. "Do you have a fight with them before?"

"Well...this is complicated." Ryouta responded. "They have a grudge against me since I'm a thorn on their side."

"Why would they?"

"Because...they were after a few special girls that were under my care."

"Girls? You've got to be bloody kidding me."

As the conversation continued, the car the girls were riding on arrived at the laboratory. Neko ran towards him.

"Ryouta!" She shouted as she saw him all right.

"Kuroneko..." The two shared a warm embrace. "Guess Vingulf knows about this."

"They'll be back again, I know. I'm glad you're okay."

"Ryouta, what happened?" Kana asked.

"They did." He pointed at Price and Nikolai.

"Who are you guys?"

"No need to ask. We did what we had to do." Price responded kindly.

"Thank you for your help." Hatsuna said.

"No problem."

"And speaking of which, the girls with me are the ones I referred to before."

"Is that so?" Nikolai asked. "Anyway, we'll take you to a secure location to do some friendly conversation. You can fill the details on the way there."

"Thank you."

Kazumi begins to feel enthusiastic.

"Are you okay, Kazumi?" Kana asked. "Looks like you are getting excited."

"Another adventure outside of this vacation." She replied. "I'm getting excited where to go next."

"We better not forget those pills though. I don't want to end up dying in the middle of nowhere."

"I know that!" She rebuked with her hands straight down.

"Just calm down, Kazumi." Kana requested. "I'm sure things will turn out alright."

The group entered the van before leaving the scene. Price then began to report to MacMillan of their success.

"Price to Baseplate, target is secured. We are returning to hideout." Price reported.

"Good work, gentlemen." MacMillan responded. "One life saved."

"Be advised, we have Murakami and four girls on-board with us who are claimed to be special. They could help with our efforts to find out what Vingulf is up to."

"Are you sure, Price? Him and the girls are special?"

"We'll find out, sir. Out."

"I copy."

As the van begins its descent, Kazumi remembers something they have left behind.

"Oh no, the car!" She shouted upon realization that it was a rental. "We're totally dead!"

 _A/N: This will be based on the anime version of the series. In my opinion, a nice one to consider a black ops-style operation crossover with everyone's favorite Englishman while playing the_ Modern Warfare _series once again._


End file.
